


i’m still hoping (to be loved)

by SiderumInCaelo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Double Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderumInCaelo/pseuds/SiderumInCaelo
Summary: Credence knows wanting Mr. Graves can't end well, but that doesn't make him stop.





	i’m still hoping (to be loved)

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Fantastic Beasts Calendar!
> 
> Title is taken from the song "To Be Loved" by Melissa Etheridge.

The first time Credence meets Mr. Graves, he knows it’s a bad, _bad_ idea to spend more time with him. He makes Credence think about things he’s not supposed to – like how powerful and untouchable he looks in the clean, dark lines of his suit, or what his barely-there stubble would feel like rubbing across Credence’s skin.

Mr. Graves isn’t the first attractive man Credence has seen around the city, or even around their church. He knows from experience that fixating on him will end, at best, with him lying awake at night, lonely and wanting and hating himself for it, and at worst –

At worst doesn’t bear thinking about.

But Mr. Graves is kind and gentle and attentive when no one else ever has been, and Credence thinks it would be easier to gnaw off one of his own limbs than give that up. So he keeps meeting with Mr. Graves, knowing, even while counting down the minutes between meetings, that he’s only digging himself deeper.

The last time he sees Mr. Graves, Credence is proved right. Knowing that the end was always coming should make the betrayal easier, Credence thinks, in between his fear and panic.

It doesn’t.


End file.
